


what comes next

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝i tamtego dnia do marinette dotarło, że adrien agreste nigdy nie będzie jej. ❞





	what comes next

Marinette przechyliła głowę. Kompletnie zirytowana siedziała na schodkach i obserwowała przechodzących obok ludzi, przy okazji ignorując swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę i myślami wracając ciągle do poranka, kiedy to dowiedziała się z internetu, że Adrien Agreste, obiekt jej westchnień, przebywa w kawiarni położonej niedaleko od jej domu. Myśląc, że oto bogowie zlitowali się nad nią i dali jej szansę na zagadanie do niego, wyskoczyła z łóżka, narzuciła na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania i wybiegła z domu, prawie zapominając o butach.

Rzecz w tym, że bogowie wcale nie chcieli wynagrodzić jej tych wszystkich poniżeń. Wręcz przeciwnie — doszli do wniosku, że już dawno nie cierpiała w żaden sposób, więc fajnie byłoby gdyby zobaczyła obiekt swych westchnień całujący jej drugi obiekt westchnień — Luke, brata Juleki Couffaine. Tak. Tak po prostu, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi, Adrien pochylał się nad drugim chłopakiem i dotykał własnymi ustami jego ust. Na jej oczach. Niemalże przed jej cholerną twarzą. A Luka wcale nie wyglądał na niezadowolonego.

— To jakiś koszmar — jęknęła i w końcu zerknęła na Alyę.

— Zważywszy na ilość ich wspólnych zdjęć i spojrzenia, jakie rzucali sobie przez najbliższy miesiąc... całkiem przewidywalny ten koszmar — powiedziała Césaire, a Marinette zapłakała.

— Nie dobijaj! Myślałam, że po prostu zaprzyjaźnili się! — Skryła twarz w dłoniach. — Boże, co ja mam teraz zrobić...

— To proste, znajdź sobie nowy obiekt westchnień. — Alya wzruszyła ramionami.

— Niby kogo?

— Nathaniel?

Marinette prychnęła.

— W miłości do Biedronki i Marca — powiedziała.

— Kim?

— Boże nie.

— Kagami?

— Przecież to kobieta.

— Przeszkadza ci to?

— Troszeczkę?

— To może Max?

Marinette uderzyła głową o kolana.

Podniosła się gwałtownie i zaczęła chodzić w kółko.

— Może od razu Markov? Alya! Ja naprawdę lubię te wszystkie osoby, naprawdę naprawdę, ale to musi być ktoś przystojny. Inteligentny. Z poczuciem humoru. Ktoś taki, jak... — Zamrugała, zatrzymując się. Jej mózg pracował na najwyższych obrotach.

— Czy ty masz namyśli Nino? Bo jeśli tak, to—

— Czarny Kot! — wykrzyczała Marinette, a niektóre osoby obróciły się w ich stronę, zaciekawione i może trochę z nadzieją, że ujrzą gdzieś paryskiego bohatera. — Od dziś przenoszę swoje miłosne wzdychania na Czarnego Kota!

Siedząca w jej torbie Tikki westchnęła ciężko.


End file.
